Mezco Toys Figures
Mezco Toyz is a toy manufacturer established in the early 2000s, and has produced action figures for many different licenses, including Family Guy. Mezco obtained the license to the show in 2004, and produced eight waves of figures, as well as various exclusives, up until 2007. In 2009, Mezco began re-releasing select figures until 2010, when they dropped the license. Original Releases :Series 1 *Peter - Includes TV remote, lampshade, can of Patriot Ale, and Mr. Zucchini Head. Alternate eye variants have been produced. *Lois - Includes bottle of Patriot Ale, funnel, sword, and piano trophy. *Chris - Includes Evil Monkey, tape player, and box of magazines. *Brian - Includes newspaper, fire hydrant, coffee mug, 'Doggy Style' magazine, and martini glass. *Stewie - Includes laser gun, hi-chair, bib, Rupert, and weather machine. Alternate eye variants have been produced. *Bedtime Stewie - Includes grappling hook, rabbit doll, Mind Control Machine, flashlight, bonnet, and rattle. Alternate eye variants have been produced. :Series 2 *Peter 'In The Buff' - Includes magic clam, pillow, and relationship tape. *Rufus Griffin - Includes guitar and record. *Meg - Includes kissing pig, snapshot, and two purses. *Mutant Stewie - Includes eggbase and three little Mutant Stewies. This figure also has the ability to squirt water. *Quagmire - Includes plug-in playmate and bottle of Patriot Ale. *Death - Includes sickle, Death's Dog, and bottle of Patriot Ale. An alternate unhooded variant was made as well. :Series 3 *Tube Top Peter - Includes purse, makeup compact, lipstick, and feather boa. *Christobel - Includes easal, palette, brush, painting, and supermodel girlfriend. *Joe Swanson - Includes baseball bat and trophy. *Jasper - Includes fruity drink, Chinese food carton, and horn. Came in both pink and blue shirt variants. *The Pope - Includes scepter and headpiece. *Mayor Adam West (referred to as 'Mayor West' on the package) - Includes taffy and bride hand. :Series 4 *Lethal Lois - Includes break-away concrete blocks, break-away board, alternate set of hands, and base with clear rod. Came in both red and black belt variants. *XXXL Stewie - Includes wagon and ice cream. *Cleveland - Includes clam trophy, tray of marshmallow rice treats, and beer mug. *Mort Goldman - Includes lance, soap on a rope, and hemorrhoid cream. *Tom and Jake Tucker - Includes microphone. *Mr. Weed - Includes hypno-glasses, tranquilizer rifle, muffin, and Eduardo. Came in both pink and blue shirt variants. :Series 5 *Peter as Gary the No Trash Cougar - Includes removeable mask, gun, and cup. *McGriffin - Includes removable hat and glasses, gun, baton, suitcase, and two bags of cocaine. *God - Includes phone, Peter idol, and pouring bottle of Patriot Soda. *Tricia Takanawa - Includes microphone, alternate hand holding gun, and dove. Came in both pink and blue clothing variants. *Jim Kaplan (referred to as 'The Salesman' on package) - Came in three variants; checkered suit, blue suit, and tattoo artist. Each variant came with different accessories. ** Checkered suit - Includes bank loan, rainy day fund, handsome cream, briefcase, Volcano insurance, and photo of car motor. ** Blue suit - Includes map of paradise and mystery box. ** Tattoo artist - Includes two sheets of stickers and tattoo equipment. *Greased-up Deaf Guy (referred to as 'Greased-Up Guy' on package) - Includes cage and grassy base. :Series 6 *Stewie 2.0 - Includes removable helmet, alternate hand holding pistol, and mini spaceship. *Sexy Party Stewie - Includes martini, base, and four dancing girls. *Banana Brian - Includes maracas. *Clevemire *Bertram - Includes removable helmet, alternate hand holding pistol, and mini ship. *Seamus - Includes life preserver, photo of boat, plank base, extra arm with map, and poster of Daggermouth. Came in both open and closed mouth variants. :Series 7 *Bionic Peter *Commando Stewie - Includes knife, throwing star, and camouflage head gear. *Groovy Death - Includes sickle and 'Groovy' Death Dog. *Bruce (referred to as 'Performance Artist' on package) - Includes CPR dummy and plate of cookies. *Bad Girl Lois - Includes boombox, figure base, and cigarette. *Neil Goldman - Includes clipboard, corncob pipe, table, and A/V equipment. Came in both green and white shirt variants. :Series 8 *Secret Agent Astronaut Millionaire Peter - Includes removable cowboy hat. *Quagmire in robe - Includes keys and martini glass. Came in both orange and blue robe variants. *Exercise Chris - Includes Twinkie on string and treadmill. *Diane Simmons - Includes microphone and stack of papers. :Talking Figures *Peter - This figure was available exclusively at Spencer's Gifts. *Stewie - Includes plush Rupert. *Sexy Party Stewie - Includes removable hat, alternate hand, martini glass, and base. Unlike the Peter and regular Stewie, the base has the talking feature, as opposed to there being a button on the back of the figure. *Quagmire :Box Sets * Series 1.5 - Includes re-releases of Peter, Lois, Chris, Meg, Brian, and Stewie with new head sculpts and select accessories from their original releases. *Nighttime Peter and Lois - Includes removable mask, crop, and banana. An alternate variant with red clothing was available exclusively at Spencer's Gifts. *The Giant Chicken vs. Peter - Includes Peter and Giant Chicken figures with base and clear rod. *Minis Box Set - Includes smaller scale versions of the Griffin family, as well as accessories. :Exclusives *Chris (2005 Toy Fair) - Re-release of Chris with new shirt and hat. Includes tape player. *Herbert (2006 convention exclusive) - Includes Jesse, walker, newspaper, and popsicle. *Deluxe Evil Monkey (2006 convention exclusive) - This figure was 12" tall and had flocked fur. *Chillin' and Grillin' Peter (FYE and Suncoast) - Includes spatula. Classics The 'Classics' series contained re-releases of older figures, but with new packaging and less accessories. :Series 1 *Peter - Includes TV remote and can of Patriot Ale. *Brian - Includes newspaper, coffee mug, and 'Doggy Style' magazine. *Stewie - Includes laser gun and Rupert. :Series 2 *Secret Agent Astronaut Millionare Peter - Includes removable cowboy hat. *Cleveland - Includes clam trophy. *Bedtime Stewie - Includes bonnet, rattle, and Mind Control Machine. :Series 3 *Chris - Includes Evil Monkey. *Death - Includes sickle. *Quagmire - Includes keys and picture of Lois. This is the only figure in the Classics line to not include any of the accessories from the original release. :Box Sets *Stewie Griffin Box Set - Includes re-releases of Sexy Party Stewie, Stewie 2.0, Commando Stewie, and XXXL Stewie. *Giant Chicken vs. Peter - Re-release of an older set. *Minis Box Set - Re-release of an older set. :Exclusives *Lois (Toys R Us) - Includes sword and piano trophy. Cancelled Figures :Series 9 *Lando Griffin *Stewie with full diaper *Bonnie Swanson *The Black Knight :Talking Figures *Tuxedo Stewie *Diaper Stewie *Chris *Tuxedo Brian :Box Sets *Peter, Quagmire, Joe, and Cleveland Notes * Mezco has also produced the figures seen in the Family Guy Pinball Machine. Category:Toys